


Baby Sister

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Kudos: 7





	Baby Sister

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

1  
钟鹏闯进了林阳家的后院，把正在观察蚂蚁的林阳拉走了，因为林阳家旁边空置已久的房子终于有人买下来了  
而今天就是那家人搬进来的日子，钟鹏说那家人有个很漂亮的女儿，现在就站在家门口

2  
林阳不想去，比起漂亮妹妹他更喜欢观察蚂蚁的生活

3  
可是他还是被拉走了

4  
在自己家的前院他看到了钟鹏说的漂亮妹妹  
林阳愣了愣，看着小女孩目不转睛  
钟鹏偷笑，亏他“怎么样，是不是很可爱！叫你来看你不来，哼哼”

5  
小女孩很可爱，也很漂亮  
白皙的皮肤一看不像纯泰国人，肉嘟嘟的小嘴，漂亮的大眼睛水灵灵的，此时正看着院子里的人，头上戴着一顶可爱的小帽子，身穿一身粉色小裙子，像个小公主一样站在台阶上冷眼看着搬家公司的人来来往往  
“去打声招呼吧”钟鹏说干就干，拉着林阳飞奔到隔壁院子，绕过重重障碍，站定在台阶前  
妹妹比他们要矮，他们两站在台阶下与妹妹平视

6  
“妹妹你好！我是隔壁的钟鹏哥哥哦！这个…哎呀你过来！这个是你隔壁的林阳哥哥！妹妹你叫什么名字啊！”  
钟鹏拉着躲在后面的林阳上前，此时林阳的脸变得黑红黑红的，钟鹏一看就知道他害羞了，钟鹏偷笑，瞧你小子，这么容易就害羞了

7  
可是妹妹好像不太喜欢他们的样子，皱着脸看着他们  
林阳有些慌，但是还是记得妈妈说过要有礼貌的话，朝着妹妹笑了笑说：“妹妹你好，我是住在你隔壁的林阳哥哥”

8  
妹妹还是没说话，只是眉头越来越紧

9  
“妹妹？”林阳小心开口

10  
下一秒，妹妹撩起了自己的小裙子

11  
“噢咦！”  
林阳和钟鹏立刻闭上眼睛，非礼勿视非礼勿听

12  
“心心！你怎么可以掀起小裙子！”  
林阳张开眼，只见一位夫人已经按下了妹妹的裙子，林阳松了口气，觉得妹妹的动作真是大胆

13  
“对不起呀，你们是谁呀？”  
“我们是住在隔壁的”  
“哦，欢迎你们来玩，只是现在这里有些乱，不然下次等阿姨把这里收拾好了再邀请你们过来好不好？”  
“好呀”  
林阳和钟鹏告别了妹妹一家，林阳一步三回头的看着妹妹，只见妹妹一脸生气的看着那位夫人，最后跑进了屋内

14  
那天过后，林阳一直趴在自己家的窗台上，期待什么时候妹妹家能整理完，他很想见妹妹，觉得后院的蚂蚁都没有吸引力了

15  
终于，阿姨来邀请他们了，还把附近的小伙伴们叫来，林阳离心心家最近，所以林阳来的最快  
到的时候，林阳从阿姨嘴里知道了心心全名叫郑明心，哇，真好听啊，心心

16  
林阳在房间里找到了正在拼乐高的妹妹，妹妹今天穿着一身牛仔套装  
林阳看了看，觉得妹妹的房间真…充满男子气概

17  
“妹妹”林阳挨着妹妹坐下“你在玩什么啊？”  
妹妹看了他一眼，扁扁嘴不理他  
林阳有些难过，为什么妹妹都不理他呢？  
“妹妹”林阳拉了拉妹妹的小裙子“妹妹你是不是不会说话啊？”  
下一秒妹妹扁嘴气愤的看着他

18  
“我不是妹妹！”

19  
啊…妹妹的声音真好听，嗯？她刚刚说了什么？emmm不重要

20  
林阳沉浸在妹妹好听又软软的声音里，心情好极了，他拿起了一个玩具递给妹妹  
“妹妹你玩”

21  
郑明心要气死了，都怪妈妈给自己买的衣服都是女装，不然他也不会老被人认错是女孩子！

22  
郑明心双手捧着林阳的脸把他掰过来面对着自己，一字一句的说  
“我！是！男！生！”

23  
空气中安静了几秒，林阳“噗嗤”一声笑了  
他拉下妹妹的手，捧着妹妹的脸“妹妹，不能说谎哦”  
说完，在妹妹脸上留下自己香香一吻

24  
呆子！！！  
郑明心气死了，真的，他又想拉起自己的裙子给眼前这个呆子看看自己的小辣椒

25  
郑明心最后还是没能给林阳看到自己的小辣椒，因为房间里突然涌进来了好多人，他们都对郑明心的房间充满了好奇

26  
林阳最终还是知道了郑明心是个小男生  
在他们读同一个幼稚园，在他们一起上厕所的时候  
林阳看到了妹妹的小辣椒

27  
妹妹有小辣椒  
哦  
妹妹是弟弟。  
妹妹竟然是弟弟...  
妹妹原来真的是弟弟！

28  
“钟鹏！！！！”林阳在看到了郑明心的小辣椒后立刻跑回了自己的班，拉着钟鹏说自己看到了妹妹…不是，现在应该叫弟弟了，他看到了弟弟的小辣椒！  
钟鹏点了点头，表示知道了  
“你怎么一点都不惊讶！”  
“我知道了啊，前两天”  
“哦……”  
“对了”钟鹏嫌弃的看了林阳一眼“你能不能把拉链拉好？”  
“哦咦！”

29  
林阳没了妹妹，但是多了一个弟弟  
林阳只郁闷了一节课就好了  
因为他的弟弟比他班上所有的妹妹都要好看啊！  
不  
是比这个学校的所有姐姐妹妹都要好看！  
他的弟弟是世界上最好看的人了！

30  
林阳变成了一个弟弟控，每天都围着弟弟转  
每天上学要等弟弟，放学要等弟弟  
每天都要去弟弟家陪弟弟玩乐高，陪弟弟看书  
他还拿自己的零用钱给弟弟买好吃的零食

31  
钟鹏对此颇有不满  
“你以前都没有对我这么好啊林阳”  
“心心是弟弟啊，要对弟弟好，你也要对心心好”  
“我才不要呢！那个臭小子！”  
“哦咦！”林阳捂住正在吃蛋糕的郑明心的耳朵，对着钟鹏严肃的说“不能这样说弟弟！”

32  
林阳开始变得不挑食了，因为郑明心很挑食，他为了让心心向自己学习变得不挑食，只能学着去吃自己不喜欢吃的东西  
最后林阳不挑食了，但是郑明心还是很挑食，还比以前更加挑食了，他把自己不喜欢吃的东西都丢到了林阳的碗里  
林阳一边说着这样不可以哦，可是一看心心委委屈屈的表情立刻就把放到自己碗里的鱼给吃了

33  
林阳和钟鹏先上了小学，郑明心看着他们在自己面前炫耀新的校服不开心  
林阳为了安抚不开心的心心，用自己的零花钱给弟弟买了他喜欢吃的甜甜圈

34  
上了小学，上初中  
郑明心终于接受自己无论如何都会比隔壁林阳小两岁的事实  
但是现在有个更加接受不了的事实就是，他开始变声期了  
他的声音一点都不好听了！

35  
林阳知道了他的心心每天都闷闷不乐的事情，已经升上高中的林阳拿着自己排了很久的队才买回来的华夫饼哄郑明心  
“没关系的，过了这一年就好了啊”  
“难听…”  
“不会，我的心心说话最好听了”

36  
郑明心释怀了，因为他记得林阳变声期的时候也是这样，但是现在他说话多好听啊，好吧，再忍忍吧

37  
度过了难听的变声期，郑明心升上了高中  
郑明心刚升上高中，就打开了一个新世界  
有人给他看了一些18禁的片子  
郑明心很好奇，林阳和钟鹏有没有看过叻？

38  
郑明心去问的时候得到了一个黑红黑红的林阳

39  
郑明心不知道为什么有点点生气，因为以前的林阳什么都会和他说，可是现在他竟然有了自己的秘密！  
郑明心想，该不会林阳有了女朋友但是没有告诉自己吧

40  
想到这个可能，处在叛逆期的郑明心觉得自己可能要叛逆一下以示尊重

41  
“这是我的女朋友！”  
林阳看着郑明心拉着一个女孩站在自己和钟鹏面前，傲娇的宣布着这是自己女朋友的样子，脑子里有根铉断了，有种任督二脈被打通了的感觉

42  
钟鹏拍了拍手，以示自己知道了并送上了自己的祝福  
林阳一言不发，然后转身走掉了

43  
郑明心看着林阳一言不发走掉的背影没由来的有些心慌  
他下意识的看向钟鹏，只见钟鹏勾嘴笑笑  
“好玩吗？”

44  
郑明心觉得不好玩  
林阳自从自己交了女朋友后就很少来找自己了，连蛋糕都没了  
而且…这个女朋友没有自己想象中那样好，和小女生谈恋爱真的好麻烦

45  
郑明心后悔了  
可是他找不到林阳了  
林阳去了夏令营

46  
郑明心找不到林阳就去找钟鹏

47  
钟鹏见到他的第一句就是——“好玩吗”

48  
“不好玩”  
“我想见林阳”

49  
“你现在见不到他，他不想见你”  
“应该是他不敢见你”

50  
“为什么？”

51  
“你这么聪明，怎么会不知道为什么？”

52  
郑明心想到失眠了好几晚，每次他都觉得自己应该是想到了，但是又不清楚自己到底想到了什么

53  
转折来源于他们班来了一个转学生  
是个很可爱的小个子男生  
他说自己叫阿塔潘

54  
没过几天他在学校后面看到了自己的好朋友和自己最近新交的朋友在接吻

55  
郑明心脑子里有好几根弦断了，他也有种任督二脈被打通的感觉

56  
被好友发现的钟鹏一点也不虚  
被新朋友发现了的阿塔潘一点也不怵  
被好朋友们冲击了的郑明心沉默了一会问  
“林阳在哪？”

57  
林阳根本没去夏令营，他去了自己奶奶家  
郑明心来的时候林阳还在帮奶奶做饭

58  
林阳看着寻了过来的郑明心有点惊讶，下一秒看到郑明心要哭不哭的样子就慌了

59  
“心心”林阳上前看着郑明心委委屈屈的脸有些自责  
“你为什么不告诉我你来这里了，你还骗我”  
“对不起对不起，我错了我错了”  
林阳抱着已经差不多和自己一样高的郑明心哄着，更加觉得自己不应该离开，只是不离开看着郑明心和女朋友在一起的样子他更受不了

60  
郑明心推了一下林阳没推开，就抱着林阳抱的紧紧的

61  
“咳咳”

62  
两个人迅速分开，看向后面的奶奶  
“奶奶好”郑明心朝奶奶行了个礼  
“是心心吧，今晚不如就在奶奶家吃个饭吧，明天把这臭小子带回去”

63  
时隔多年，郑明心和林阳又躺在一张床上  
那时候年纪小，没有什么感觉  
现在不一样了，林阳觉得自己包藏祸心，他很有「冲动」

64  
林阳不敢面对郑明心，只能朝着另一边睡  
但是也睡的不安稳，最爱的人就睡在旁边，他怎么能如同什么都没有的睡着  
他的心心，睡在他的床上啊

65  
林阳觉得腰上一紧，背后有人贴上来了

66  
“…心心”  
“我好想你”

67  
林阳想转身，但是郑明心把他抱得很紧，他只能把手覆在郑明心的手上  
“心心..”  
“你是不是喜欢我？”

68  
林阳身子一僵，不敢回话

69  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“可是我喜欢”

70  
林阳掰开了郑明心在自己腰上的手，转身看着郑明心  
郑明心此时把自己藏在了被子下，他不敢看林阳

71  
林阳也学着他，把自己也藏在了被子下  
他们两在被子下相见了  
林阳看到了郑明心紧张时候的表情，咬着自己的下唇，无辜的眼睛看着自己

72  
林阳轻轻吻在了郑明心的唇上  
郑明心一愣，随即抱着林阳的脖子，主动送上自己的唇  
两人在被子底下交换唾液  
甜蜜的不想放开对方

73  
「可是他有女朋友」

74  
林阳立刻被脑子里这句话打醒，推开了郑明心  
郑明心迷茫的眼睛看着他  
林阳深呼吸  
“心心，你有女朋友”

75  
郑明心一愣，随即又蠕动着身体抱着林阳，听着他胸膛的心跳声  
“没有了”  
“我只有你”

76  
林阳看着窝在自己怀里的郑明心，觉得不甚真实  
“真的吗…?”  
“嗯”郑明心似乎怕他不信，更加用力抱紧林阳“不准你在跑了”  
林阳笑了，鼻子有些酸，他抱紧怀里的人，亲吻着他的发旋

77  
第二天，林阳吃了早餐就被奶奶迫不及待的送出家门  
“没什么事就别回来了”奶奶挥了挥手“你回来我们家的电器都用不了了”

78  
林阳和郑明心回了学校，像是什么都没发生过一样  
但是当知道自己的好朋友和一个刚认识没过久的小男孩谈恋爱还是惊了

79  
林阳和郑明心开始谈恋爱了  
只是谈恋爱后的林阳更加喜欢管着郑明心  
不让他多吃甜食，不能挑食

80  
郑明心觉得变成自己男朋友的林阳有点烦  
但是他就喜欢林阳这样烦着他

81  
这样好像也不错是不是

82  
后来他们找到了一张尘封已久的照片，是他们三个人外出时候拍下的  
那个时候的郑明心还是个穿着裙子的「小女生」

83  
“妹妹”林阳笑“其实我对妹妹你一见钟情呢”

84  
已经变成金刚芭比的郑明心当天晚上和林阳玩了一场「哥哥妹妹」的游戏

85  
当然了，你们是看不到的

完


End file.
